<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>爱是莫比乌斯环)别名尼古丁 by cclara418cclara418</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671717">爱是莫比乌斯环)别名尼古丁</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cclara418cclara418/pseuds/cclara418cclara418'>cclara418cclara418</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exes, Famous Harry, Famous Louis Tomlinson, Fix-It, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Break Up, Sad Harry, Solo Artist Harry Styles, Song: From the Dining Table (Harry Styles)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:20:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cclara418cclara418/pseuds/cclara418cclara418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>游走记忆的时间里，记忆变成了<br/>歌曲。爱是莫比乌斯环。痛苦的别名是尼古丁。兜兜转转，爱人总会再重逢。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>爱是莫比乌斯环)别名尼古丁</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>一、</p><p>Whatsapp</p><p>联系人【Lou】</p><p>【对方正在输入中……】</p><p>（与其这样这样痛苦的争执下去，不如做一个更好的选择，不是吗）</p><p>                                                  （嗯）</p><p>                                       （ 我会放手的）</p><p>（Hazza）</p><p>（我希望你能明白）</p><p>（我们结束并不是因为我不再爱你了）</p><p>                                             （我知道）</p><p>                                 （我们都需要一点时间）</p><p>（谢谢你）</p><p>（真的）</p><p> </p><p>                                            （好好照顾自己）</p><p>（嗯，当然</p><p>你也是）</p><p>                                                （我会的）</p><p>自路易出现在他的世界的那一刻起，哈里就坚信不移，就像是《恋恋笔记本》里的艾米与诺亚，《两小无猜》里的苏菲与朱利安，就像是《时空恋旅人》里的玛丽与蒂姆。</p><p>他们，哈里和路易，是命中注定的。</p><p>可他不敢想象，和路易的最后一次对话会是那样的简短仓促，可不知为何，沉重无比。事实上，他完全没有想过这一切会结束，他和路易会走到终点，他没有想过会有这么一天一个月再到一整年，路易都将不再是他人生轨迹里的一部分。</p><p>因为在他们曾经拥有过的那些时光里，路易刻画下的，从来就不是可以被轻易抹去的铅笔痕迹，他在他的心上留下了浓墨重彩的一笔，像纹身一样，那么醒目，洗不掉也冲不走，存在于他的每一个包涵着重要意义的瞬间。</p><p>可这一切，都通过那该死的whatsapp发出去的对话，宣告结束。</p><p>二、</p><p>哈里从妈妈那里学到了很多，尤其重要的一点是永远要待人和善。</p><p>既然这样，撒谎，也囊括在待人和善之类吗?</p><p>哈里摇摇头。</p><p>至少，这不是一个待人和善的好例子。</p><p>正因为这样，哈里不会说谎。</p><p>虽然他说假话时并不会突然冒出匹诺曹的长鼻子，但是那种浑身上下都不自在的感觉……就好像……有人正在他身后注视着一样。</p><p>所以，这也就是为什么，迫于西蒙给他们施加的压力，路易唐林必须每每承担起撒谎的任务。</p><p>Imagine no possesions</p><p>I wonder if you can</p><p>No need for greed or hunger</p><p>A brotherhood of man</p><p>imagine all the people</p><p>Sharing all the world</p><p>You may say I'm a dreamer</p><p>But I'm not the only one</p><p>I hope some day you'll join us</p><p>And the world will live as one</p><p>彩旗飘扬的六月</p><p>深不见底的柜子</p><p>多么讽刺啊</p><p>"粉丝们认为我和哈里在一起了。但……显然，这是她们编织出来的谎言……"路易耸了耸肩，用一种散发着"互相尊重"气息的方式将哈里揽了过来，又接着说道"的确是很美好的想象,不过，也只是想象而已。"</p><p>他那样流畅连贯地隐瞒，否认他们间的关系，坦然模样总是让哈里感到惊讶，即便他心里清楚西蒙明确告诫了路易多少次，他应该怎样表达怎么否认。</p><p>但那还是让哈里感到胸口刺痛，就好像那些倚靠在一起，相拥取暖，分享着有关未来的梦的夜晚，从未存在过一样。</p><p>但是这些都已经没有关系了。</p><p>这段起始于16岁与18岁的感情的终结的日子，所有的谎言再无必要。</p><p>因为的确，他们现在不是彼此的爱人。</p><p>可笑的是，到头来</p><p>除了极为熟络的亲属朋友们</p><p>也没有多少人知道他们曾完完全全属于彼此。</p><p>Secret Love Song 从头唱到尾</p><p>开始与结束，好像都是那么轻易，鲜为人知。</p><p>可即便那样，抹去那段时光，淡忘往事对哈里来说真的好难。</p><p>荒唐的岁月里，派对,酒精,飞叶子混乱地交织在一起，构成了什么，与此同时也毁掉了什么。</p><p>哦当然了。</p><p>还有烟雾。</p><p>那该死的烟雾。</p><p>三、</p><p>是从什么时候起，路易开始抽烟了？</p><p>早在乐队成立之前吗？不，哈里清楚地记得，那个时候他身上是没有一丁点尼古丁的味道的。</p><p>所以，那应该是他们搬离princess park后的事情了。</p><p>能不能再具体一点呢？好吧。哈里不得不承认，他自己也记不大清了。</p><p>他只知道，随着时间的推移，有关路易的一桩显而易见的事实是，他的烟瘾越来越重了。</p><p>无论是街拍，杂志封面，还是被粉丝偶遇时甚至包括演唱会后台，他的手里总是掐着一根烟，就好像那已经是他生命中不可或缺的一部分。</p><p>要是你没看见他手上有烟？</p><p>不如来打个赌吧，猜猜看，究竟这回烟是夹在路易耳朵上，还是在他上衣口袋里放着半盒？</p><p>好吧。哈里当然知道。</p><p>路易丝·汤姆林森是英国人。</p><p>而英国人对抽烟的迷恋，自漫漫历史长河一直延续至今。</p><p>人们会习惯性地耸耸肩膀，用那种“我相信你能明白”的表情说道</p><p>“毕竟，你懂的...这里是伦敦啊。”</p><p>（Well,you know... Here's London）</p><p>“生活在伦敦就有他妈的这么艹蛋。”</p><p>（For God's sake,London is fucked）</p><p>说完了，就装出一副满不在乎，甚至可以说是已经习以为常的神情，点起一根烟，望向雾都灰蒙蒙的窗外。</p><p>那是一种镌刻在灵魂深处，从骨子里渗透出来的英式颓废。</p><p>即便这样，同样身为英国人的哈里还是很少抽烟。直白点说，他其实并不喜欢抽烟。不管是点烟，从口腔吸到肺的一连串的动作也好，还是烟雾弥漫时的味道也罢，他统统都不喜欢。</p><p>刺耳的音乐，闪个不停的吧台五彩灯光和尼古丁的气味充满了那段时间</p><p>哈里讨厌回忆起那段时间。</p><p>痛苦的流走记忆的时间。</p><p>他们的距离比任何时候都要更遥远，路易好像变了一个人，变成了那个哈里不熟悉的，颓废的陌生人。有时候，大多是在烟雾缭绕的时候，路易会变得尤其刻薄。</p><p>记不清到底是第几次，吧台吵闹的声音从听筒那边的传来，好刺耳。路易好像说了些什么，哈里听不大清。但很明显的是，他早就已经醉的一塌糊涂，根本不清楚自己此刻在做什么。</p><p>哈里尽可能大声地对着手机喊叫，希望声音至少能传到路易耳朵里，他劝路易快他妈停下，不要把一切都毁掉，他劝他赶快回家。然而听筒那边却只传来他的冷笑，路易毫不留情地质问他有什么资格监管自己在做什么。</p><p>他们争吵，冷战，和好，然后再一次破碎。</p><p>直到裂痕终于无法愈合，直到他们彼此都无法忍受</p><p>四</p><p>春夏秋冬，四季还在不停更迭。哈里也在向前走着，可不知道为什么，他就是感觉有一部分的自己不见了，和路易一起，脱离了他的人生轨迹。</p><p>在孤单而寒冷的夜晚，他在露天窗台凝望着依然灯火通明的夜伦敦，身边只有威士忌相伴。不知道多少杯灌进胃，直到酒精带来的困意将哈里俘获，他浑浑噩噩入睡却总在临晨时分从梦中突然醒来，下意识望向床铺另一边，只剩下空荡荡的半边，在那样的时刻，回忆总能如同潮水喷涌而来，将他轻易淹没毫无抵挡之力。</p><p>然后他起身，点起小夜灯，将记忆变成歌曲。</p><p>Played with myself where were you?</p><p>Fell back to sleep</p><p>I got drunk by noon</p><p>I've never felt less cool</p><p>We haven't spoke since you went away</p><p>Comfortable silence is so overrated</p><p>Why won't you ever be the first to break?</p><p>Even the phone misses your call</p><p>By the way</p><p>半空的玻璃瓶里</p><p>幽灵成双</p><p>他们漂泊无依</p><p>可回忆却固执万分</p><p>渴望倒带</p><p>重拾那些</p><p>心跳的瞬间</p><p>完成了。</p><p>2017年，哈里丝带尔斯的第一张个人专辑，出现在了人们眼前。</p><p>宣传专辑的时候，电台主持人抛出问题</p><p>So is this person know the song is written about them?</p><p>Ehhh, actually I don't know.</p><p>哈里故作轻松地耸耸肩，心里却在止不住颤抖。</p><p>他知道吗?</p><p>他会不会在深夜点开他的专辑?</p><p>他会不会回想起往日时光?</p><p>他会不会知道自己有多想他?</p><p>他会不会也...</p><p>渴望重拾那份最初的心动。</p><p>五、</p><p>Later's better than never</p><p>哈里不知道答案，直到那通来电。</p><p>他一直在期盼，却又一直打消念头的，来自路易的电话。</p><p>听筒那边，路易的声音颤抖着，眼泪好像穿越空间界限，落在了哈里的手机屏幕上。</p><p>"哈里，你听见了吗哈里。该死的，我他妈今天喝了好多酒，真的好多好多酒。就因为你那专辑，因为我好想你，听见你的声音让我想你想到快要疯掉了。但是现在我比任何时候都要清醒，一直以来我渴望遗弃的东西纠缠着我，无论多少次我告诉自己过去终将成为过去，可它从来...从来都没有。我究竟怎样才能忘掉你，我做不到，你是我的意义啊哈里。你知道吗?我昨天又做梦了。梦里面我又回到了那时候，Jay的情况很不好，她躺在病床上，明明我就在她的身边紧紧握住她的手可她却一点一点消逝，去到我所不知道的远方。我离开病房然后去他的，西蒙安排的公关从来没有停止，流言满天飞，我的身上被粘满了标签，我觉得我甚至都认不出自己了。对不起，哈里。我真的真的很抱歉。我知道我伤害了你，这是事实，什么借口都不足够，没有什么方式可以挽回。但是我只是想说，那段时间我他妈彻彻底底迷失了，我的脑子里一团糟我不知道我到底在干什么。我感觉很难呼吸，胸口沉重的感觉让我言不由衷，只有酒精和尼古丁能够麻痹我片刻，那样呼吸于我而言才变得稍微轻松一些...对不起哈里，真的对不起..."</p><p>在那个夜晚</p><p>哈里终于明白。</p><p>看起来不管不顾的样子</p><p>只是路易的一种伪装。</p><p>他想要藏起自己的脆弱和痛苦。</p><p>所以一次又一次将自己推开。</p><p>哈里意识到自己一直以来是多么迟钝。</p><p>让自己享受欢愉而飞叶子和依赖飞叶子来逃避现实，二者从本质上来说就是不同的。</p><p>他曾对此深信不疑。</p><p>可不知不觉间哈里却忘记了，既然世上本就不存在圣人，谁又有资格指责他人逃避现实?</p><p>更何况，如果他再耐心一点，如果他当初愿意更多地和路易沟通，如果他告诉他减轻悲伤的另一种方式是将痛苦分给两个人承担...</p><p>六、</p><p>时间好像静止在此刻。</p><p>听筒那边不再有声音，大概是路易太过疲倦，忘记挂断电话就睡着了。</p><p>"好好休息吧，路。我向你保证，一切都会好起来的。"哈里轻声喃喃道，挂断了电话。</p><p>第二天一早，路易滑开手机，正思考着该如何为临晨那通鲁莽的醉酒后的通讯做出解释，页面却忽然亮起。</p><p>是哈里。</p><p>他闭上眼，深吸一口气才终于有勇气点开。</p><p>上面赫然写着:</p><p>如果尼古丁的别名是痛苦</p><p>那我非常愿意</p><p>和你一起吞云吐雾</p><p>如果纷乱思绪让你渴望驱车逃离</p><p>至少给我机会</p><p>与你一同亡命天涯</p><p>                                       Your sincerely,Harry</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>给你们，也给我自己，平行世界里，他们拥有明朗结局。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>